Seed Repository
This page serves as an unofficial seed repository for Biomes O' Plenty. It has been made in the hopes of centralizing the scattered posting of seeds. Disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The presence of other mods besides Biomes O' Plenty may alter world generation, thereby producing unexpected results when generating worlds with the seeds listed here. Because of this and other mitigating factors, persons who post seeds are not held to any standard of accuracy whatsoever, although submitters are encouraged to be as accurate and concise as possible when adding seed entries. Submitters are encouraged to try not to run mods that may add/remove/modify biomes or otherwise alter the generation of terrain to a great degree (except Biomes O' Plenty, of course) when searching for seeds to add to the repository. Numerical seed entries are preferred, but seeds that contain letters or a mix of numbers and letters are accepted too. As was said earlier, try to be as accurate and precise as possible with descriptions, although massive paragraphs describing seeds are often unnecessary and annoying, so try to keep the description of seeds short, preferably around 35-50 words per entry. Seeds or descriptions that contain offensive or inappropriate language will be removed. With all that being said, every contribution counts, so edit and add away! Seeds New seed entries should be listed under their corresponding version of Minecraft and BOP. If the version of Minecraft or BOP you are using is not listed, feel free to create a new header for it. To check what version of BOP you are using, go to the Minecraft main menu, click on the Mods button, and locate Biomes O' Plenty in the left sidebar (you may need to scroll to find it). The version number should be listed below the text Biomes O' Plenty in that sidebar. Copy and use the following code for new entries: *SEED — DESCRIPTION. Added by ~~~~ Minecraft 1.8.9 BOP 3.0.0 *-7450571123272491507 — If the setting is set to medium biomes, you spawn in Mystic Grove. If you change the setting to large or huge biomes, you spawn near it (have to walk a few blocks, but it's no big deal). I suggest changing the setting though since medium biome setting makes Mystic Grove a bit small in this specific seed. 6:16pm, April 7, 2016 *qwertyuiop — You should spawn in near the edge of a huge Shield Biome, to the north there is a Highland biome and large gravel beaches and ponds a tiny bit to the west.Added by Squirrel719 (talk) 20:02, March 24, 2016 (UTC) *biomesoplenty — You spawn on the border of a Grove and very hilly Chaparral biome, southwards is a large ocean with savanna edging to the west.Added by Squirrel719 (talk) 20:02, March 24, 2016 (UTC) *6150938712769546940 — You spawn in a Chaparral, directly southwest and northwest are mesa biomes, a Bog and a Cherry Blossom Grove are at 520 70 -10. Added by Squirrel719 (talk) 20:02, March 24, 2016 (UTC) *79999982- You spawn in a Shrubland biome on the coast, with a Vanilla Mesa nearby. A vanilla desert is also directly behind spawn, with an Oasis (lacking Palm trees). A short walk's away is a Wasteland, and an Outback. Further into the Vanilla Desert is a village, and Desert Temple. A couple more Desert-like biomes are around, like a Brushland, and Lush Desert. Overall, this is a fantastic Survival seed, especially for looting! *1541679577080634965- This seed is a true tropical paradise! You spawn in the rare and sought-after Eucalyptus Forest, full of rainbow trees and Rafflesia flowers. To your left is a massive Bamboo forest, and straight ahead you can find the Sacred springs AND a Tropical Rainforest! There's even a Bayou to your right! One of the best seeds in Biomes o' Plenty fur sure! Minecraft 1.7.10 BOP 2.1.0 *4348477292579057999 ----Spawn right next to a Desert Temple, Head North from spawn and there is a second Desert Temple. Continue North to get to Desert Village Next to a Giant WasteLand *-732007273 — You spawn in a Mountain biome; there is a Heathland and Sacred Springs to the north and a large Origin Valley to the east of spawn. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 10:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *111181 — You should spawn in a Moor. A Bayou and Sludgepit are to the south, and a Wetland is further to the southwest. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 10:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *2305399 — This is the forest-lovers dream. You spawn in a taiga. To the south is a Boreal Forest, to the west is a Maple Woods, to the east is a Mega Taiga, and to the northeast is a Seasonal Forest. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 10:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *-946852072 — The is the snow-lovers dream. You spawn near/on a sheer cliff that is an Alps biome. A Snowy Coniferous Forest is nearby too. There is an Alps Forest, Arctic, Glacier and Ice Plains roughly to the northeast of spawn. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 22:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *-1023497444 - You spawn in a desert. There is a large Canyon biome to the northwest of spawn. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *79999982 - You spawn near the shore. The rare Xeric Shrubland, albeit quite a large one, is nearby. A Steppe and Savannah are nearby too. *-1896109122 - You spawn in an lol Outback. The rare Eucalyptus Forest is directly to the southwest. *149162536496481100 — Yet another Eucalyptus Forest. Added by *-175214031066455781 — Yet another Eucalyptus Forest. 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *232858085590774416 — You spawn near the shore. You can either survive in a Seasonal Forest to the south, a Temperate Rainforest to the southwest, or a Fungi Forest to the northwest. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *-1782520901 — The prized Jade Cliffs are due south of spawn. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *1649099149 — You spawn near a Crag that reaches 225+ blocks high. Added by 1234Iloveguns (talk) 07:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *1423803489 - Another Crag spawn. This one reaches 248+ blocks high and has this naturally-generated insane place to jump. *srijayawardenepurakotte - spawn next to a small strip of deciduous forest, followed by a river and a redwood forest. the downside is that you spawn under water. Minecraft 1.7.2 * Laura - Spawn near to a Cherry Blossom Grove and Maple Woods *Rose Quartz - a Beautiful mystic grove with a lake in the middle. this seed is also need an ocean Category:Love in minecraft